Hope- español
by Intergalactic Chocochip Cookie
Summary: Traducción de su homónima en inglés, también escrita por yours truly. Volterra. Alice es una joven humana de 17 años, quien contra su voluntad se ha casado con Aro y le ha dado un hijo. Su vida es miserable. Pero entonces conoce a Jasper, y una nueva esperanza comienza...
1. El recuento de los daños

**El recuento de los daños**

Desde el primer momento en que vi a Aro supe que era un vampiro. Había leído, escuchado, y visto tanto acerca de ellos que pude reconocerlo inmediatamente. Lo que no sabía era el infierno que tenía reservado para mí.

Llevamos tres años y medio de casados y tenemos un hijo de tres, Sebastian. Aunque nunca quise concebirlo ni tenerlo se ha convertido en mi tesoro más valioso, mi único consuelo en esta prisión. Aro también lo adora. Lo consiente mucho, le compra todo lo que quiere y lo llama -campeón- o -pequeño príncipe-. Sí, creo que Aro ama a nuestro hijo. Y, curiosamente, también dice que me ama a mí. De eso no estoy tan segura.

Dijo que me amaba la primera vez que me hizo daño, cuando yo tenía catorce años. Dijo que me amaba tanto que quería casarse conmigo tan pronto como fuese posible, y que me amaba tanto que no podía esperar hasta la noche de bodas. No importó cuánto le rogué, cuánto le imploré que no me humillara, que no me lastimara, de todas formas lo hizo, prometiendo que yo lo disfrutaría tanto como él. Al principio traté de mantener ese horror en secreto, pero cuando dos meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada mis padres me obligaron a casarme con él. Nadie puso atención en el pequeño detalle de que yo sólo tenía catorce años y él era un hombre adulto, incluso ante ojos humanos. Tampoco se percataron de que aunque esperaba un niño yo misma era una niña, ni de que yo no había elegido entregarme a Aro, él había abusado de mí. Así que me casé con él y vine a vivir en Volterra, en el castillo que comparte con sus hermanos, Caius y Marcus, y con todo un ejército de su raza inmortal.

Lo peor de todo es que soy libre para irme y dejarlo cuando quiera. Puedo obtener el divorcio y salir de este infierno siempre y cuando Sebastian se quede con él. Aro es tan perverso como astuto, sabe que yo nunca, nunca dejaría a mi hijo. Puedo salir del castillo cuando lo desee, pero jamás me dejan llevar a mi bebé; siempre hay alguien –Jane, Alec, Renata, Heidi, quien sea, dispuesto a cuidarlo. Una vez logré salir con él, pero fui rápidamente atrapada por Felix y Demetri. No vi a mi hijo en el mes que tardé en recuperarme de la golpiza que Aro me dio al enterarse de mi escape fallido. Naturalmente después vino, con Sebastian en brazos, y dijo que lo sentía mucho, no había sido su intención lastimarme, es más, quería que fuésemos una familia feliz, porque me ama tanto…

Pero justo ahora no soy tan miserable, mi hijo está en mi regazo y Aro está… no tengo idea dónde, pero gracias a Dios no está aquí. Aprovecho los momentos dorados aquí en nuestro cuarto para tratar de hacer que Sebastian hable. Aunque tiene tres años jamás ha pronunciado palabra alguna. Cuando Aro pregunta por qué nuestro hijo es mudo le digo que no sé, pero, Dios, cómo no voy a saberlo. Cualquiera que lo viese directamente a los ojos sabría por qué. Hay una profunda tristeza ahí, un brillo oscuro de dolor y miedo que me parte el corazón. Mi hijo está traumado, ha visto a su padre ir de adorable esposo a demonio torturador, lo ha visto golpearme, abusar de mí, y luego decir que jamás volverá a hacerlo, que nos cuidará, que me ama, y luego el show comienza nuevamente. Siento los pequeños brazos de Sebastian alrededor de mi cuello y juro que lo sacaré de aquí, así sea lo último que haga en la vida.

Escucho pasos afuera. Conforme se acercan más y más sé que es Aro. Trato de calmarme y reconfortar a Sebastian, quien también se ha percatado de la llegada de su padre y se tensa de miedo. Me levanto con él en mis brazos y Aro entra.

-Hola,- saluda alegremente. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Luego se vuelve hacia Sebastian. -Hola, campeón,- le dice y acaricia su cabello. Siento las manitas de Sebastian aferrarse con más fuerza a mi ropa. -Tenemos invitados esta noche,- anuncia.

-¿Quién?

-Los Cullen. Camina por todo el cuarto, hablando entusiasta. -Carlisle, el padre, es un gran amigo mío. Estoy seguro de que te he hablado de él, ¡nos conocemos desde hace casi trescientos años! Viene con toda su familia: su esposa Esme, y sus hijos Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Rosalie. Por supuesto, no son sus hijos biológicos, Esme ya era inmortal cuando se conocieron. Son todos adoptados. Yo soy el único de nuestra especie que tiene un hijo natural. Ven aquí, tesoro.

Aro trata de tomar a Sebastian, pero él simplemente no me suelta. Al ver eso pienso que Aro se enojará, pero sólo se ríe.

-No importa. Te entiendo, muchacho, ¿quién querría separarse de ella?- pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me susurra al oído. -¿Cómo podría alguien dejarte?- –me besa-Sufrí cada segundo lejos de ti,- –va descendiendo- -pero puedo compensarlo ahora mismo, si quieres.

Cuando sus labios tocan mi cuello intento desesperadamente desanimarlo. -Aro, el niño está aquí… por favor… tus invitados… hay que preparar todo.

Él se detiene, me mira, y sonríe. -Tienes razón, mi amor. Siempre la tienes. Pero intentaré que se vayan temprano, y entonces…- el deseo en sus ojos es tan repulsivo que prefiero mirar al piso.

-Ahora prepárate, cariño. Quiero que los Cullen vean lo bella que es mi esposa, quiero estar orgulloso de ti. Se dirige hacia la puerta y añade, apuntando a Sebastian. -Y por favor, haz que diga algo.


	2. Charada

**2. Charada**

Ya odio a los Cullen. El hecho de que vengan aquí significa que tendré que hacer el rol de esposa feliz, algo que odio con toda el alma. Prepararé mi acto y todos seremos felices. Perfecto.

Primero, debo lucir mayor de lo que soy. Mi ropa y maquillaje tienen que mostrar a una chica de veintidós años en vez de una de diecisiete, que es lo que realmente soy. Después tengo que pretender que vivo la vida que quiero, que mi matrimonio es pacífico, mi familia armoniosa, y mi hijo sano y feliz. Esta última parte es la que más detesto: puedo obligarme a mentir, pero no puedo convertir a mi bebé en otro mentiroso. Pero si no lo hago, Aro se enojará, y entonces Sebastian sufrirá más. Pasó una vez, cuando Aro lo llamó y sus ojos mostraron el terror más puro. Cuando intenté animarlo, empezó a llorar. Aro dijo que lo habíamos avergonzado frente a sus amigos y que yo le había indicado a Sebastian qué hacer. Después me golpeó frente a nuestro hijo y lo dejó aún más aterrorizado que antes.

La opción que he escogido desde entonces es esconder a Sebastian de las visitas. Lo dejo con Jane, porque, a pesar de lo mucho que me desagrada, tengo que aceptar que adora a mi hijo, y digo que está enfermo o dormido o algo. Aro parece entender y actúa conmigo. Por lo tanto, hoy le digo a Sebastian que debe quedarse en su cuarto y permanecer quieto.

-Cielo, terminará pronto,- le prometo. -Ahora sé bueno y ve con tu tía Jane. Ella sonríe como ángel y le tiende los brazos. Él la mira, luego voltea hacia mí, y sus dedos (excepto el pulgar, que siempre está en su boca) sujetan mi vestido con más fuerza. -Cariño, escucha. Ya hemos hecho esto antes, sabes que estarás bien, ¿verdad? Tía Jane jugará contigo y yo estaré abajo por si necesitas algo. En cuanto los invitados de papi se vayan regresaré. Si te portas bien mientras no estoy te traeré los dulces que tanto te gustan y contaremos una historia, ¿te parece?- su cara se ilumina y asiente. -Perfecto. Mamá te ama. Le doy un beso en la frente y se lo entrego a Jane. -Cuídalo.

-Siempre lo hago.

-¿Lista, mi amor?- pregunta Aro en cuanto entra al cuarto. -Los Cullen están a punto de llegar.

-Sí. Estoy lista.- Soplo otro beso para mi hijo antes de irme.

Poco después llegan los Cullen. A primera vista no parecen vampiros; ellos tienen su propia máscara: una humana. El padre, Carlisle, es un hombre guapo, con cabello rubio y una sonrisa amable. Parece muy joven, casi tan joven como sus hijos, pero una expresión infinita en sus ojos muestra que ha estado en este mundo por bastante tiempo. Su esposa es increíblemente bella, y la dulzura de sus rasgos me hace pensar en la madre que hubiese querido tener. Es delgada, pero alta, y la manera en que su cabello color caramelo atrapa la luz me hechiza por un tiempo antes de saludar a sus hijos.

La única chica, Rosalie, es tan hermosa que duele mirarla. Estoy acostumbrada a la belleza física, sobre todo la inmortal, pero esto… Jane es increíble, también, pero su belleza es sutil, casi como un encanto invisible. La belleza de Rosalie, por el contrario, es tan expuesta, tan abierta, que debo controlar mis movimientos para no mostrar la sorpresa y la profunda envidia que siento. Sin embargo, mi envidia es por algo más que su apariencia, es porque _se ve tan feliz_… Sólo necesito moverme un par de centímetros para ver por qué es tan feliz: un chico enorme la abraza de la cintura, y el amor entre ambos es evidente. Su cabello es oscuro y contrasta bonitamente con sus ojos dorados, que miran a su rubia alma gemela con tanta ternura que tengo que apartar la mirada, y me dirijo al siguiente Cullen.

Se presenta como Edward. Sus modales son muy amables, y su voz tiene el suave ritmo del siglo pasado. Exhala un aire de melancolía, y hay una profundidad en su aura que indica que él no es tan feliz como los otros.

-Es un placer conocerte,- dice. -Aro habla mucho acerca de ti.

-¿De verdad?- sonrío nerviosamente.

-Sí, nos daba mucha curiosidad,- dijo el gigante, cuyo nombre creo que es Emmett. -Eres más bonita de lo que imaginábamos.

Miro hacia abajo con un ligero rubor y al alzar los ojos encuentro al último Cullen. Él trata de parecer serio, pero puedo ver la sonrisa en sus ojos. Combinan perfectamente con su cabello, color miel, y de repente me atrapo pensando en cómo se sentirán sus rizos. Nos damos la mano: la suya es áspera pero la sensación es agradable; éstas son manos trabajadoras, experimentadas.

-Me llamo Jasper,- dice con una voz que es profunda, suave, y de alguna forma sexy, -y estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano. Eres más bonita de lo que esperábamos. Mucho más bonita. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y la sonrisa está completa.

-G-gracias-, trato de responder. No es la primera vez que escucho un cumplido, pero éste suena tan sincero que me siento conmovida.

-Pero no te sonrojes,- añade. -Sabes que sólo digo la verdad.

Mientras habla roza mi mejilla con sus dedos. El frío se siente bien en mi piel quemante, y la súbita consciencia de que estoy disfrutando la caricia de un hombre por primera vez en años me hace sonrojarme aún más.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora todos se conocen. ¿Vamos a la sala?- la voz de Aro mata la chispa de gozo. Al movernos, toma mi mano y la aprieta con ligeramente demasiada fuerza. Mi estómago salta. Estoy en problemas.

Este castillo me hace sentir que estoy en un universo alternativo. La decoración Renacentista tiene una cierta magia, todo está lleno de arte y oro; sin embargo es frío y distante. Esta sección está reservada sólo para la familia, Caius, Marcus, y Aro, en ocasión Jane y Alec; cada quien tiene sus propias habitaciones y privacidad, como pequeñas casas que se unen para formar la gran mansión. Nuestro cuarto, por ejemplo, está especialmente diseñado para que podamos escuchar todo lo que pasa afuera, pero nadie puede oír lo que ocurre adentro. Algunos otros lugares del castillo están construidos de la misma forma. Apenas puede sentirse el resto de Volterra aquí; es como el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, rodeado de espinas.

Y esta noche todo es todavía más extraño. Todos interpretamos un papel. Los Cullen pretenden que estiman a Aro, algo que a primera vista supe que no era verdad. Aro pretende que es reservado y delicado, hay un tinte de hipocresía en sus ademanes. Sólo yo lo conozco como realmente es, un hombre intenso, tan apasionado como cruel, alguien que puede olvidar toda amabilidad y convertirse en un demonio. También pretende que no está enojado conmigo por haber permitido ser halagada y tocada por Jasper.

Y, por supuesto, yo pretendo. Pretendo que soy feliz, pretendo que amo a Aro, pretendo que no extraño a mi hijo… y pretendo que no estoy terriblemente atraída hacia Jasper. Pretendo no estar interesada en él y al mismo tiempo mis ojos tratan de absorber tanto como sea posible de su mirada, su sonrisa, sus manos… Recuerdo cómo se sintieron en mi rostro y de repente me sorprendo pensando cómo se sentirían esas manos por toda mi piel, con su aspereza, su frío, su-

-¿Y qué edad tienes, Alice?- la voz de Carlisle corta mi fantasía.

-Die- veintidós.- La mano de Aro vuelve a apretar la mía.

-¿Veintidós? Vaya, pareces mucho más joven. Yo diría, no mayor de… dieciséis, diecisiete, algo así. Y tienes un hijo, ¿no?

-Sí, Sebastian. No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en mi bebé.

-¿Y él qué edad tiene?

-Tres años.

-Pero eso quiere decir que… ¿lo tuviste a los diecinueve?- pregunta la esposa de Carlisle, Esme, con sorpresa en su voz.

-Eh, sí.- Mi mano forma un puño. Odio mentirle a alguien tan hermosa y gentil.

-Eras muy joven. Muy joven. ¿Y ya estabas casada con Aro?

-Uh, no. Nos casamos cuando supimos del bebé.- Finalmente algo cierto.

-Interesante.- Es la voz de Jasper, y hay un tono de sarcasmo bien escondido. -No dudo que seas una madre excelente, y estoy seguro de que hay suficientes razones para enamorarse de ti, pero, Aro, ¿no crees que fue un poco pronto?-

-Bueno,- contesta él, -como dices, querido Jasper, me hizo enamorarme locamente de ella. Y deberías verla con nuestro hijo. No hay mejor madre en cien millas cuadradas. A menos, claro, que Esme esté cerca,- se ríe. Al hablar acaricia mi rostro y la diferencia entre su mano y la de Jasper es tan repulsivamente distinta que el puño de mi mano se aprieta aún más.

-La mayoría de los hombres son así. Conducidos por sus pasiones.- La voz de Rosalie suena con tal amargura que me pregunto qué pudo haberle pasado para que hable de esa forma. Aro pretende no haberla escuchado.

La noche transcurre con actualizaciones de nuestras vidas. Aro deja escapar un poco de su deseo de que los Cullen se unan a él, algo que me ha dicho varias veces. Anhela tanto sus poderes que a veces temo que haga una locura para conseguirlos. Pasa horas hablando de cómo Edward es capaz de escuchar los pensamientos, de cómo Jasper puede controlar las emociones de la gente a voluntad, de cómo el veneno de Esme, en pequeñas cantidades, puede ser curativo para los humanos. El talento de Edward es el que más le atrae, pues Aro mismo tiene un poder similar –con sólo tocarte puede ver todos los pensamientos que has tenido en tu vida. De hecho, lo primero que le atrajo de mí es que soy la única excepción a sus poderes, y, al parecer, a los de todos, algo que nadie consigue entender. Pero ahora parece que sí puede escuchar lo que pienso, porque dice,

-Ah, ¿se han percatado, queridos amigos, de algo muy especial acerca de mi esposa? ¡Es inmune a nuestros talentos! Jane, Alec, y yo mismo los hemos probado en ella pero… los repele. ¿No es interesante?

-Definitivamente,- dice Edward. -Me di cuenta inmediatamente. Su mente está completamente silenciosa. Es muy frustrante.

-Bueno, espero que nunca tengamos que probar mis poderes,- sonríe Esme. -Sería terrible verla lastimada. Su voz es tierna y maternal, me hace querer derrumbarme y llorar en sus brazos. Carlisle la besa suavemente en los labios.

Entonces siento algo extraño, como cosquillas en el estómago, y ya no me siento tan triste.

-Ah, pero mis talentos sí funcionan.- Es Jasper, sonríe, y sé que estaba alterando mis emociones. La sensación se intensifica, pero quizá tenga más que ver con el hecho de que está observando mi cuerpo cuidadosamente. Sonrío y bajo la mirada. Cuando Aro habla de nuevo, su voz ha pasado de agradable y relajada a precavida y seria.

-Fascinante. Debemos trabajar en ello.

En verdad me la estoy pasando bien, y me siento culpable por haber odiado a los Cullen antes, son tan agradables, dulces, y divertidos. Pero anuncian que deben irse, porque son más de las dos de la mañana, viven un poco lejos, y no quieren salir bajo la luz del sol. Los acompañamos hasta la puerta principal de nuestra sección, ahí hay un pasaje directo hacia las calles de Volterra. Estrecho la mano de los chicos (rezando por que mi corazón no lata demasiado rápido cuando mi piel toca la de Jasper), Rosalie y Carlisle me dan un beso en la mejilla y Esme me abraza.

-Cuídate, cielo,- la palabra suena natural en sus labios, como si nos conociéramos desde hace siglos.

-Espero que podamos vernos pronto.

-Yo también. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu hijo…- me abraza de nuevo y dice en voz baja. -Sigo pensando que eres demasiado joven.

De regreso en la sala Aro pierde toda su compostura.

-Debo convencerlos… al menos a Edward... camina por toda la estancia. -Debe haber algo… algo que siempre han querido y que pueda ofrecerles… algo, de alguna forma…-

-No te preocupes por eso esta noche. Tienes tiempo de sobra para encontrar sus debilidades.- Lo cierto es que no estoy de humor para su confusión, y la idea de Esme y Jasper con ojos rojos y capas negras me horroriza tanto que haré lo que sea para alejarla.

-Tienes razón. Hay mejores cosas que hacer.- Me toma por la cintura y presiona su cuerpo contra el mío. Trato de encontrar una excusa para salvarme.

-Sólo… déjame asegurarme de que Sebastian esté bien. No querría que sus pesadillas nos… interrumpieran.- Sobre todo porque cada vez que mi hijo grita y llora en sueños siento mi corazón desgarrarse.

-Sé que dices eso esperando que olvide el resto. Buen intento, gatita. Te veo en nuestro cuarto.

Suspirando, tomo un par de los dulces favoritos de Sebastian y voy a su cuarto. Tal como lo esperaba, está despierto esperándome y mientras tanto juega con Jane.

-Hola, cariño.- Sebastian corre hacia mí y lo levanto. -Mamá te extrañó muchísimo. ¿Te portaste bien, cielo?-

-Es un ángel,- me asegura Jane. -Ni un llanto, ni un problema. Ah, si fuera mío…- Pobre Jane. Siempre secretamente enamorada de Aro.

-¿Alguna palabra?- pregunto.

-Todavía ninguna,- contesta con tristeza. -Bueno, los dejaré solos. Buenas noches.

-Adiós, Jane, gracias.

Cuando se va llevo a Sebastian a su cama y lo arropo. Le doy los dulces, que devora. Sé que quiere una canción, y en eso nos entretenemos. Finalmente decido que no es bueno hacer esperar más a Aro y me levanto. Al ver eso, Sebastian gime y toma mi mano. Sus tristes ojos azules miran a la ventana y su dedito índice apunta a la oscuridad a la que tanto teme.

-No te preocupes, hermoso, dejaré la lámpara encendida, cerraré las cortinas, y estaré al lado por si necesitas algo. Ningún monstruo entraría a una casa llena de vampiros.

Cuando llego a la puerta vuelve a gemir y lágrimas brillan en sus ojos. Vuelvo a sentarme en su cama.

-Amor, debo irme. No queremos que papi se enoje, ¿verdad?- él niega con la cabeza. -Ahí está. Por favor, entiende. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte. Beso su frente y nos abrazamos. -Adiós, cariño.

Aro me está esperando y no parece muy contento.

-Aro, lo siento,- empiezo a decir. -Sabes que le teme a la oscuridad, no quería que me fuera, y yo-

-No importa. Escuché. Ahora ven.

Este es el momento que he temido todo el día. Me vuelve a tomar por la cintura y empieza a besarme el cuello. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes mientras él habla.

-Actuaste muy bien. Todos te admiraron. ¿Viste cómo Jasper estaba encantado contigo? Pero eres mía, sólo mía, y permanecerás fiel a mí eternamente, para siempre…- Sus dedos comienzan a deshacer los botones al frente de mi vestido y sus labios descienden por el escote. Lucho contra la náusea cuando él acaricia mi espalda y todo mi torso, cuando oigo su respiración entrecortarse, cuando su boca se vuelve más y más hambrienta contra mi piel.

-Te deseo tanto…- susurra.

-Haz lo que quieras,- le contesto.

Él muestra su sonrisa más diabólica. -Tus deseos son órdenes.- Y me empuja sobre la cama.

En cuanto caemos sobre el colchón Aro me toma de las muñecas, sujetando mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Así es como siempre empieza; desde nuestra primera vez de lo primero que se asegura es de que no pueda moverme. Después me recorre con la mirada y sonríe al verme indefensa. Sus ojos brillan con cierta chispa diabólica que recuerdo haber visto Aquella Vez, con el deseo sacando su lado más salvaje. Frota su cuerpo contra el mío y su respiración se transforma en jadeos incoherentes. Volteo la cabeza y cierro los ojos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no sentir lo que sigue.

El que me sujete por las muñecas es ahora un mero ritual, ambos sabemos que no tengo posibilidades de escapar, así que él pronto desliza sus manos hacia mis piernas y las acaricia con ansias. Escucho caer su ropa y pronto su helado pecho está presionado contra mi piel; es tan frío que resulta casi doloroso, y no puedo evitar temblar ligeramente. Él gruñe en reacción a esto y sus besos se vuelven más apasionados. Yo sólo me quedo ahí, un cuerpo inerte, muerto, más un juguete que una mujer, pero es mejor así. Alguna vez quiso obligarme a interactuar y fue tan horrible que eventualmente se rindió. Ahora que soy un objeto inanimado él disfruta más y yo… yo sólo me quedo ahí.

Mi mente se desconecta de mi cuerpo y me concentro en los buenos viejos recuerdos: mi infancia, transcurrida primero en Francia y luego en Italia; mis mascotas, siempre gatos; los días en los que podía correr en el campo, inconsciente de cualquier peligro; los sueños que tenía de enamorarme, casarme con alguien que me adorara, y empezar una familia. La voz de Jasper al decirme que era más bonita de lo que esperaba, los dedos de Jasper al tocar mi rostro, la forma en que Jasper me hizo sentir con su talento… ésos recuerdos logran finalmente dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

Pero de alguna manera mi feliz burbuja se rompe y me encuentro cara a cara con la realidad, con este hombre al que odio tanto y que ahora dice una de las más grandes mentiras que he escuchado.

-Te amo,- dice mientras se mueve sobre mí. -Te amo, te adoro…- continúa, sus labios moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

_Tú no me amas, _pienso. _Me deseas. Tal vez me quieres. Tal vez me necesitas. Pero definitivamente no me amas._

Sigue repitiendo su mentira hasta gritar en el cruel placer de estar dentro de mí. Jadeo ligeramente a causa del dolor, pero él no se da cuenta.

Paso los siguientes minutos luchando contra la urgencia de vomitar. Finalmente, en cuanto sé que ha terminado me volteo y me hago bolita. Él se ríe y pasa un brazo por mi cintura.

-Estuviste maravillosa esta noche, mi amor. Gracias. Buenas noches.

Se va del cuarto, a arruinarle la vida a alguien más, supongo. Al cerrarse la puerta hundo la cabeza en la almohada y lloro hasta quedarme dormida.


	3. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Un par de días después Alec me avisa que Aro está esperándome en su estudio. No tengo idea de qué quiere, y siendo sincera me da curiosidad.

_Toc, toc_

-Pasa, cariño.

Abro la puerta. A decir verdad, me gusta el estudio de Aro. Es un lugar tranquilo, con estantes y estantes de libros. La madera del piso siempre está reluciente, y hace un sonido agradable al caminar con tacones. Las pinturas que cuelgan de las paredes (originales finas y carísimas por las que cualquier museo mataría) son realmente hermosas, pues si hay algo bueno acerca de Aro es que tiene excelente gusto. Hay dos sillas frente al escritorio de caoba, y detrás, sentado en un gran sillón de piel, está _él_.

Hoy no usa su capa negra, y la ropa normal lo hace ver realmente bien. Si no lo odiara tanto probablemente me gustaría –es guapísimo. Su cabello negro azabache armoniza con su rostro pálido y ojos borgoña. Curiosamente sus ojos nunca me asustaron, ni siquiera cuando entendí su verdadero significado. Probablemente porque tenía mejores cosas a qué temerles. Pero ahora me saluda con una sonrisa.

-Hola, querida. Siéntate aquí.- Señala su regazo.

No tengo el menor deseo de hacerlo, pero no vale una pelea, así que al final obedezco.

-Te tengo buenas noticias,- dice mientras toma mi brazo y lo pasa alrededor de su cuello. -Esme llamó hoy temprano. Dijo que quería que fueses a su casa, tal vez a pasear, e insistió tanto que tuve que acceder. Pasan por ti en media hora, así que prepárate.

Sonríe de nuevo. Vaya, está de muy buen humor. -Es más, toma esto. Abre un cajón y me da un grueso fajo de billetes. -Diviértete y compra algo bonito. Lo que tú quieras.- Definitivamente muy buen humor. Me da un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras subo las escaleras no doy crédito a mi suerte. Estaré libre todo el día, con gente que me agrada, en la calle, con luz, aire, felicidad… y Jasper. Cuando pienso que en unos minutos volveré a verlo mi corazón late más rápido y siento el rubor en mis mejillas. Ah, sueno como una adolescente con su primer amor. Pero… ¡eso es lo que soy! ¡Soy una adolescente con su primer amor! Acaso no es curioso, estoy viviendo un momento que va perfectamente acorde con mi edad y sentimientos, y parece lo más extraño sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero sacaré provecho a todo esto, y nada podrá robarse mis momentos dorados con Jasper.

Al maquillarme me percato de que hoy estoy prestando más atención de lo normal a mi apariencia. Supongo que no debería decir esto, pero a veces entiendo por qué le gusto a Aro, es decir, soy más bien bonita, con mis ojos azules y cabello negro. Prefiero llevar el cabello corto, pero Aro insistió en que a él le agradaba más largo, y por lo tanto no me lo he cortado desde que nos casamos. Debo reconocer que tiene razón al decir que me favorece. Pensar en todo esto me hace sentir tan frustrada al ver mi belleza, mi juventud, desperdiciadas en este lugar y con este hombre. Pero después recuerdo que hoy veré a Jasper y todo adquiere un nuevo significado.

Me divierto arreglándome, vistiéndome como pienso que a _él_ le gustaría, escogiendo el perfume que _él_ preferiría, destacando mis ojos y labios y ensayando mil veces cada palabra que pienso decirle. Wow, en verdad me siento viva hoy.

La puerta está entreabierta, y de repente veo, reflejada en el espejo, una pequeña bola de rizos asomándose. Volteo, ya sabiendo quién es, y pregunto en mi mejor voz confundida.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién? ¿Es una pulga? ¿Un piojo?- Oigo la dulce risita y apenas puedo contenerme. -¿Es un perrito, o un elfo? Es un, un…- abro la puerta y encuentro a Sebastian, quien se cree absolutamente irreconocible bajo una capa verde y una diadema con cuernos. -¡Es un alien!- exclamo, levantándolo y dando vueltas con él en mis brazos. -¡Un alien muy, muy malo! ¡No me coma, por favor!-

Empezamos a reírnos y caemos en la cama, donde lo ataco a cosquillas y besos y él intenta a su vez cosquillearme. Es inusual escuchar la risa de Sebastian, así que hago todo lo posible por mantenerla viva y-

-Los Cullen han llegado.- La voz de Aro rompe el encanto. -Están ansiosos por verte.

Tomo a mi hijo y hablo con él. -Los Cullen son gente muy buena, y quieren conocerte. Vamos a bajar y los saludarás, ¿de acuerdo?- Sebastian asiente.

Aro me mira con la expresión que significa _¡peligro!_ y antes de cruzar la puerta me advierte.

-Supongo que no es necesario recordarte que seas prudente,- comienza, y acaricia mi cabello. -Cualquier palabra, comentario o gesto de más, y lo vas a lamentar, ¿entiendes?- susurra en mi oído. -Tengo formas de enterarme, y lo sabes, así que ten cuidado, preciosa.

-No te preocupes. Sé qué hacer. No te daré problemas.

-Bien. Por cierto, luces muy hermosa. Desearía que hicieses el mismo esfuerzo más a menudo.

-Gracias. Lo haré.

Bajamos y de inmediato veo a Esme, quien me recibe con una sonrisa.

-¡Alice! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! Y éste debe ser tu hijo. Oh, qué niño tan bello. ¿Cómo te llamas, tesoro?

Sebastian, aunque sonríe, no pronuncia palabra. Antes de que Esme note algo raro hablo por él. -Su nombre es Sebastian. Por favor, perdónalo, es un poco tímido. No está acostumbrado a la gente.

-No te preocupes. Los niños de su edad siempre son tímidos.- Se dirige a Aro. -Gracias por dejarla acompañarnos. No te ofendas, pero este lugar es demasiado oscuro para alguien tan joven y bonita como ella.

-Lo sé, Esme. Es bueno que salga, y qué mejor que con gente como tú y tú familia.

-Gracias. Cuidaremos muy bien de ella. Volverá… oh, algún día. ¿Lista, Alice?

Asiento y le entrego mi bebé a Aro. A estas alturas él ya conoce demasiado bien el temperamento de su padre como para protestar frente a alguien más. Esme me toma de la mano y salimos.

-Aquí está el carro,- dice señalando un Mercedes negro. -Es un día nublado, así que podremos estar en la calle sin problemas.

Ya no puedo aguantar la curiosidad. -¿Quién más viene con nosotras?

-Todos. Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett ya nos esperan en el auto. Edward llegará después.

-¿Y- y Jasper también viene?

-Sí, él llegará con Edward.

Mi corazón salta y ruego por que ella no se haya percatado, y… me mira fijamente. Se percató.

Antes de que pueda decirme algo subo al coche. Carlisle está al volante y ajusta el espejo para dejarme ver su sonrisa al saludarme. Esme se sienta junto a él, de copiloto. Rosalie y Emmett están atrás conmigo, pero Rosalie está sentada en el regazo de Emmett. Me siento tan feliz y relajada, esperando lo que sea que viene, que mi vida con los Volturi parece un sueño.

-Primero iremos a la casa,- explica Carlisle. -Esme te la mostrará, ojalá te guste. Sólo esperamos a Edward y Jasper, así que en cuanto lleguen iremos a-

-La Calle de las Tiendas,- pide Rosalie. -Aw, por favor ,- añade al ver la indecisión de Carlisle.

-Está bien. La Calle de las Tiendas.

Me agrada ese lugar. Como Volterra no tiene un centro comercial crearon esa calle llena de pequeñas tiendas y, francamente, prefiero mil veces eso.

Platicamos y reímos y finalmente llegamos a la casa. Es un paraíso perdido en las afueras de la ciudad, una hermosa casa blanca, exquisitamente construida y decorada. Una variedad de colores pálidos le da luz a la casa y una pared de cristal muestra la pintoresca vista de la ciudad italiana.

-Wow. Es preciosa.

Esme, tal como lo prometió, me lleva a conocer el resto de la casa, y mientras más la veo más me enamoro. Pinturas que muestran la historia de la familia adornan los muros, hay flores en todas partes, y un cierto toque de magia flota en el aire. Hay una mezcla de modernidad y clásicos que hipnotiza, y con cada segundo que pasa todo se siente más como un cuento, como un oasis, como un hogar.

Estamos en un balcón, admirando el sol que cubre las calles de Volterra, cuando Esme habla de nuevo.

-Alice,- comienza, -no te ofendas, pero siento que hay algo extraño en tu matrimonio con Aro. ¿En verdad lo amas?

La pregunta me asombra. -Esme, yo-

-¿Querías casarte con él?

-Esme, entiende, por favor, yo estaba embarazada, y-

-Esa no fue la pregunta,- insiste. -Pregunté si te casaste con él por amor.

¿Qué hago? No quiero mentirle, pero Aro me matará si digo la verdad, y no quiero dejar solo a mi hijo. -Escucha,- digo finalmente. -No quiero parecer grosera, pero hay cosas que es más seguro que no sepan. Te lo ruego, no me hagas contestar.

-Está bien. No me digas. Sólo… ¿cuántos años tiene tu hijo?

-Tres,- contesto, confundida.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes tú?

Algo me dice que no creerá lo de los veintidós. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente, y los abro antes de responder.

-Diecisiete. Tengo diecisiete años.- Y entonces, rápidamente, añado, -Bajemos. Nos están esperando- Casi me echo a correr, tratando de no pensar en la expresión horrorizada que vi en su rostro.

Cuando volvemos a la sala percibo una atmósfera tensa. Me pregunto qué pudo haber pasado durante nuestra ausencia, pero no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo, porque la puerta se abre y Edward entra, Jasper justo detrás de él. En cuanto lo veo todo lo demás desaparece. Sus ojos dorados se encuentran con los míos casi de inmediato, y sonreímos.

Edward es el primero en saludarme, con un beso en la mejilla. Se siente bien. Edward es un chico agradable, y en verdad me cae bien. Y entonces… _él_. Pone su mano en mi hombro, me jala hacia él, y también me besa. En ese preciso instante, para mi gran vergüenza, mi corazón se acelera frenéticamente. Jasper se repliega, no sé si está molesto, asustado, o simplemente sorprendido, pero sus ojos perplejos me hacen sonrojarme escarlata.

-Bueno, sólo los esperábamos a ustedes. ¡Que comience la diversión!- Emmett. Bendito sea, me salvó de un momento muy, muy embarazoso. Pero no me importaría repetirlo, siempre y cuando los labios de Jasper vuelvan a tocar mi piel.

Salimos. Mientras estuvimos en casa las nubes acabaron de asentarse, así que los Cullen están totalmente a salvo. La Calle no está lejos, y al llegar nos dividimos en grupos: Edward, Emmett, y (para mi triste sorpresa) Jasper se dirigen a una tienda de videojuegos, mientras Rosalie prefiere una tienda de ropa. Eso nos deja a Carlisle, Esme, y a mí. Sé dónde venden los juguetes, y hacia allá empiezo a caminar cuando Carlisle habla.

-Alice… um… ¿podríamos hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

-Sí, claro,- contesto, un poco confundida por lo que veo en sus ojos.

Mientras nos dirigimos a un callejón cercano a la calle él empieza. -Alice… en la casa, cuando hablaste con Esme… te oímos.

Oh, no. Oyeron que tengo diecisiete años, han entendido que no estoy casada por mi propia voluntad.

-Bueno, yo…- tartamudeo.

-Queremos saber qué está pasando entre Aro y tú.

-Carlisle, yo- yo de verdad aprecio su interés, y nada me gustaría más que poder hablarles abiertamente. Pero si me escucharon platicar con Esme saben que es mejor dejarlo así, es más seguro para todos.

-Cariño, hay riesgos que vale la pena correr,- dice Esme. -Por favor, déjanos ayudarte.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada. -No puedo decir nada, en verdad no puedo. Él… les haría daño, me quitaría a mi hijo, él-

-Hablando de lo cual,- dice Carlisle. -Tienes diecisiete años. Asiento. -Y tu hijo tiene tres. Vuelvo a asentir. -Eso quiere decir que lo tuviste a los… ¿_catorce?_

En silencio, vuelvo a asentir.

Sus rostros no pueden ocultar la impresión, el horror. Esme parece que lloraría si pudiese. Odio verlos sufrir, pero ésta es la expresión que me hubiera gustado ver en mis padres. Algo protector, más que acusatorio. Furia, ira, sí, pero contra la persona indicada.

-Tú no querías,- dice Esme, y no es una pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza, mirando aún hacia abajo.

Sin más palabras, Esme me abraza. Yo también la abrazo, y pronto siento los dedos de Carlisle acariciando mi cabello.

-Yo era una niña. Por supuesto que no quería. Pero él me esperaba afuera de la escuela, me seguía a casa. Encontraba flores y regalos en mi mochila, o junto a mi cama. Le dije que nada de eso me gustaba, pero él insistía. No dejaba de afirmar lo mucho que me amaba, y que en mi interior yo sentía lo mismo. Empecé a tener pesadillas. Y entonces… ocurrió. Yo había cambiado de ruta, pero de todas formas me encontró. Me pidió que me casara con él, me _rogó_ que me casara con él, y, cuando me negué, dijo que acabaría por acceder, lo quisiera o no. Y entonces… entonces…-

Ya no puedo seguir hablando. El nudo en mi garganta hace casi imposible respirar, y los recuerdos de los que he huido por tanto tiempo regresan. Ahora veo perfectamente cuando me arrastró al asiento trasero de su camioneta, me golpeó, y me forzó. Luché, por supuesto que luché, pero no tenía posibilidades contra ese monstruo. Mis uñas se hundieron en su piel, pero qué podían hacer, las patas de un gatito contra su diabólica brutalidad. Vuelvo a sentir la indefensión, el dolor, el odio, la invasión de mi cuerpo. Siento de nuevo su mano en mi boca, ahogando mis gritos, sus manos y labios en mi piel, sus susurros, todo, todo regresa.

-No le dije a nadie,- murmuro. -Estaba demasiado asustada, me sentía avergonzada, sucia. Era mi secreto. Pero entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada. Mis padres no me creyeron cuando les dije que había sido v-vi-violada,- me obligo a decir la palabra, por mucho que me cueste. -Me obligaron a casarme con él y a venir aquí. Aro estaba encantado, por supuesto. Me costó mucho aceptar a Sebastian como mi hijo, pero ahora es mi único apoyo. Lo amo demasiado. Aro dice que puedo irme cuando quiera siempre y cuando el niño se quede con él, y es por eso que sigo aquí, simplemente no puedo dejarlo.

-No te preocupes,- me tranquiliza Carlisle. -Te ayudaremos. Los ayudaremos a ambos.

Esperamos hasta que me siento mejor y volvemos a la calle principal. Pero justo antes Esme añade,

-Alice, te gusta Jasper, ¿no es cierto?

Me sonrojo y sonrío ligeramente. -Sí,- contesto, mordiendo mi labio. -Mucho.

-Tú también le gustas. Mucho. Si algún día decides hacer algo al respecto, estamos de tu lado.

En cuanto nos mezclamos con la gente veo a Jasper. Carlisle y Esme nos dirigen una última mirada cariñosa y se van.

-Te ves tan…- empieza a decir Jasper. Mis ojos están fijos en el suelo, así que me toma por el mentón y levanta mi cabeza. Sus ojos dorados están clavados en los míos, y sé que trata de entender las ideas detrás de las emociones que detecta.

-Tanta tristeza…- susurra. Entonces una ola de calma me recorre, desde él. Poco a poco me tranquilizo, hasta que incluso me hace reír.

-Así está mejor,- sonríe. -Te ves mucho más linda cuando estás feliz.

Y ahora ciertamente estoy feliz. Mientras él esté conmigo sé que seré feliz.

Nuestro regreso es un poco más tranquilo. Rosalie y Emmett platican suavemente, mientras Esme y Carlisle permanecen silenciosos y pensativos. Me siento culpable por haberles dicho la verdad; espero que Aro nunca se entere. Edward también está muy callado, y frunce el ceño, ansioso. Me pregunto qué le aflige. Miro por la ventana, pero siento los ojos de Jasper sobre mí, y eso hace difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Trato de pensar en la reacción de Sebastian cuando vea los juguetes que le compré, y le envío a Jasper esa idea feliz. De alguna forma sé que funciona, es como si compartiésemos su poder, sé que ya está más tranquilo.

Llegamos al castillo y me acompañan adentro, donde Aro ya me está esperando. Intercambian todas esas amabilidades vacías antes de irse. Nos despedimos, Carlisle y Esme añaden un abrazo que dice más que mil palabras. Entonces se acerca Jasper, sabiendo quizá que yo intentaba dejar su despedida para el final.

-Espero volver a verte pronto. Pasé un día encantador.- Se acerca más y, escudándose en los abrazos de sus padres, me rodea con sus brazos. Aguardo el brinco de mi corazón, pero nunca llega, y sé que él está utilizando sus poderes para que Aro no se dé cuenta. -Adiós,- dice, y me da un beso. Cierro los ojos al sentirlo.

En cuanto su coche desaparece Aro se voltea hacia mí. Su rostro pasa de cortés y agradable a peligroso y monstruoso en un segundo. Me toma de la mano y me arrastra hacia arriba, a nuestra habitación.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia arriba, a nuestro cuarto, caminando tan rápido que casi tengo que correr para seguirle el paso. Sebastian sale de su cuarto, sonriéndome, pero en cuanto ve la expresión de Aro sus ojos se llenan de miedo y se encierra de nuevo. Cuando veo su carita asustada rezo por que lo que sea que haya provocado la ira de Aro me deje viva para proteger a mi bebé.


	4. El precio

**El precio**

Me encierra en nuestro cuarto y en cuanto la puerta se cierra comienza.

"¿Por qué te besó Jasper?" pregunta, sus ojos escupiendo llamas.

"Él… sólo estaba siendo amable," tartamudeo. "Me viste con todos los demás, no significó nada."

"¿Entonces por qué también te abrazó?"

"Bueno, eso fue espontáneo, él-"

"¿Y por qué dijo que lo había pasado muy bien? ¿Qué hicieron?"

"Aro, por favor, no seas tonto. Hablamos y fuimos de compras. Fue algo inocente, créeme. Aro, yo nunca te desafiaría, y lo sabes. Nosotros sólo-"

"¡Mentirosa!" grita. Su voz y su mano me golpean al mismo tiempo. Mi mejilla arde, y puedo probar la sangre en mi boca. Él me toma de los hombros y empieza a sacudirme mientras grita. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es tu amante? ¡Dime!"

"Aro, te juro… te juro que no hay nada malo… siempre te he sido fiel… yo jamás-"

"¡Cállate!" Me golpea de nuevo, tan fuerte que caigo al piso. "¡Vas a aprender a respetarme, perra! Nadie puede hacerme tonto, y mucho menos una niña inútil y estúpida como tú." Se desabrocha el cinturón y yo cierro los ojos, sabiendo lo que viene. "Aprenderás, gatita, de una forma u otra, pero aprenderás. Así sea lo último que hagas."

El primer golpe cae. Incluso a través de la ropa puedo sentir el metal cortando mi piel, y ahora empieza a combinar los golpes de su cinturón con sus propias patadas. Me hago bolita, borrando todos los pensamientos excepto uno: Jasper. Mientras el cinturón marca mi cuerpo una y otra vez yo sólo pienso en Jasper, en su voz, su cabello, su sonrisa. En cómo desearía que Sebastian fuera suyo y no de este monstruo. En cómo anoche, mientras Aro abusaba de mí, imaginé que era Jasper, que él era quien me tocaba, quien me besaba, que era su aroma el que sentía, su voz la que escuchaba. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, _me repito. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper._

Finalmente Aro termina su castigo. O eso es lo que pensaba. De pronto está sobre mí, todo su cuerpo helado presionado contra el mío.

"Eres mía," dice, su voz saliendo en duros jadeos. "Me perteneces a mí, y sólo a mí. Eres mi esposa, y te comportarás como tal. Ahora vas a complacerme, y me importa un bledo si lo disfrutas o no. Eres de mi propiedad y harás lo que yo diga."

Me besa salvajemente, y por un momento tengo miedo de que me muerda en su locura. Sube mi vestido hasta la cintura y empieza a manosearme. La parte superior de mi ropa es desgarrada y siento sus ojos en mi piel. Abro los míos un poquito y veo su mirada poseída, sin sentido ni razón. Por lo que observo sé que no está haciendo esto por el placer de mi cuerpo, sino por el placer de verme dominada, quebrantada. Y por mucho que odio admitirlo tengo que reconocer que ha logrado lo que quería.

Pero incluso con estas consecuencias no me arrepiento de lo que hice. No fue algo malo. Este es un precio duro de pagar, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Y cuando las uñas de Aro se hunden en mi piel, y él lame la sangre que brota, sé que de buena gana lo tomaría mil veces si me diese la felicidad que sentí hoy.

Aún así, no puedo evitar gemir de dolor cuando consuma su ataque. No fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, en ningún sentido, ni físico, ni emocional. Somos la excepción a la regla de los polos opuestos; nosotros nos repelemos. Y es muy desesperante cuando la respuesta a mi dolor es una suave risa. Es en momentos como éste cuando juego con la idea de matarlo, de hacerle pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho, de matarlo antes de que él me mate a mí.

Y estoy tan envuelta en mis fantasías que apenas me percato cuando él se va. Sé que estoy en el piso, tratando de respirar, pero de alguna forma nada de eso me preocupa. Entonces siento una nueva presencia, y una voz suave.

"Vamos, Alice, todo está bien. Déjame ayudarte." Es Jane. Aro siempre la envía después de golpearme, y ella y su hermano me cuidan hasta que me recupero. Me ofrece su mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

"Nada está bien," le digo. "Todavía estoy viva."

"Venga, venga, no hay necesidad de ponerse de ese modo. Después de todo, no debiste haberlo provocado. Y no está tan mal, ¿verdad? Al menos puedes caminar."

"Sí, Jane, me considero la chica más afortunada del mundo cuando tu jefe no me deja con tres huesos rotos, la mitad del cuerpo morado, y la otra mitad sangrando."

"Bueno, pues deberías. Bien sabes que _te ha dejado_ con tres huesos rotos, la mitad del cuerpo morada, y la otra sangrando."

Tiene razón. Pasó una vez, la única ocasión que intenté escapar con Sebastian. Pero el hecho de que he tenido peores veces no significa que _éstas_ heridas no duelan como el infierno. Sin embargo, bien dice ella, al menos ahora puedo caminar. De alguna forma llegamos hasta el cuarto de baño y el agua caliente empieza a correr. Hace que mis lesiones ardan, pero lo acepto con gusto, porque también limpia de mi cuerpo todo lo que tiene que ver con Aro.

"¿Ya ves, Jane? Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás casada con él. Espero que te haga reconsiderar tus deseos." Ella sabe que yo sé que está enamorada de Aro, y por un momento guarda silencio. Entonces suspira y dice suavemente,

"Nunca sería así conmigo. Yo… yo nunca… yo haría lo que fuera para complacerlo, él… él sería toda mi vida."

"Él _es_ toda tu vida. Yo estaría encantada de dártelo, pero… ya sabes. Algún día, Jane, algún día las dos tendremos lo que buscamos."

Pero al decírselo sé que nunca he estado más lejos de lo que quiero.


End file.
